Twelve o'clock Notions
by thatwritermadeofpotatoes
Summary: John is worried about proposing to a man who never stops talking... and is surprisingly emotional. Whatever will he do? Lams, humor/fluff/occasional angst! Rated T due to: Paranoia, starts in a bed, kissing, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! Yaaay! I haven't really been doing other things aside from my continuous story, 'Closest Friend I've Got', which I highly recommend you read if you haven't already. :) But, I've had a lot of one shot idea come to me lately, and I needed to get this one out and published. I hope y'all like it! :D**

"Are you ready, babe? I don't wanna get all comfy only to have to move when you get in bed."

Alex's voice carried through the bathroom door, and I quickly spit of my mouthwash. I ran the towel across my face, banishing any water droplets from my ever-growing stubble. Checking my teeth in the mirror once more, I opened the door.

"Yeah, darlin', I'm ready." I answered, striding across the room. I stopped at the edge of the bed, pulling my shirt off and throwing it over the nightstand. I opted to keep my boxers and socks on, it was too cold without them. This damn winter will be the end of me if I don't get to spend a single night wearing nothing in bed this season.

I glanced at Alex while I half-heartedly combed my hair with my fingers. A wide grin fills his face as his eyes move up to meet mine, and I can't help but grin back. That's it, I'm gonna do it.

I'm going to propose. Right now.

"Well, hello, Mr. Almost-Have-A-Beard." He waggled his eyebrows, shoving the blanket next to him away and patting the spot. "Care to cuddle?"

"Of course." I nervously laughed, unsure as to how I would do this. Do I just outright ask him? Or… do I wait until the morning, when we're both dressed and not about to go to bed?

Why the hell didn't I ask Peggy for help? I remember she had all these fairy lights wired around the tiny garden on the balcony of her little studio apartment. She had written out 'Will You Marry Me?" on a little piece of cardboard and stuck it in a new potted plant that she'd gotten for her girl. Maria had absolutely adored it, and had Instagrammed the whole set-up the morning after. It was fucking beautiful.

Would Alex like something that cute? I have no clue, I can barely focus on just standing. Oh my god, I'm still standing!

Alex was staring at me, his brows furrowed. "You okay? I think you spaced out there for a minute, hon."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm good." I hastily replied, taking his earlier signal and sitting down in the space. I pushed my legs under the blanket, pulling it up to mid-chest. Our internal heating unit was broken, so it was colder than usual, resulting in us buying more blankets and constantly sleeping like the grandmother in Little Red Riding Hood.

I sighed as I settled in, rubbing my head against the cushy pillow. I heard a small chuckle come from Alex, something he always did when I would get into bed. He'd always tell me I looked like a puppy on a new bed, rolling and rubbing by body against the blankets and pillow. I never disagreed, just quietly accepted it, since I thought it was adorable that he saw my nightly ritual like that.

"Hey, uhm, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"… Uh, nothing, I just…" I stumbled over my words, snapping my eyes shut. "Goodnight. I love you, Alexander."

"Goodnight, John. I love you, too, babe." He mumbled, curling closer to me.

His head nestled in the crook of my neck, his calm breaths heating my skin. My eyes stayed wide open, focused on the ceiling as I began my task. I counted as the minutes ticked by, and finally reached the magic number; fifteen minutes.

It always took Alex fifteen minutes, exactly, to fall asleep. He needed the time to create new stories, or think of brand new arguments against something before he succumbed to his usual tiredness. He always thought as though tomorrow wouldn't arrive, and the same applied to his writing.

As he fell into deep sleep, I slowly shifted my body. I moved an inch or two to the left, in an attempt to reach my nightstand. Alex's head was nearing the mattress, so I had to bring my hand up from his waist to cup his face. After his cheek was secure in my right hand, I steadily inched away, careful not to move too quickly. I did _not_ want him to wake up while I was in the middle of a very important mission.

I stretched my left arm as far as I could, careful to keep my right arm near Alex. His breath caught, halting my movements immediately.

I stilled, watching for any signs of waking on his end. His face scrunched up, and he released a small sigh before falling back into his breathing pattern. I sighed as well, relieved he hadn't woken up.

My left hand reached the nightstand, my fingers grazing the surface. I internally groaned as I felt around for the drawer handle, my hand crawling down the side of the table. I made it to the side, and successfully got a grip on the smooth handle. Pulling it open, a grin snuck onto my features.

With the drawer open, and Alex still out cold, I grabbed the final piece of the puzzle. My fingers dipped into the drawer, feeling around for the small velvet box.

The grin didn't leave as I pulled the soft container out of the nightstand. I could barely keep my breathing calm and collected, I was too nervous and excited. At least Alex isn't awake, he would've had both of us crying if he'd seen my face and the box curled in my fist.

I took a deep breath, ready to finally do this after saying 'my boyfriend' for seven years.

I rolled onto my side, facing Alexander's fluttering eyelids. They always flickered, because he's usually arguing ardently with someone and, when he argues, he blinks a hell of a lot more than normal.

"Alexander you-don't-have-a-middle-name Hamilton," I began, my voice barely a breath through my grin. "Will you marry me?"

His snoring never ceased as I quietly opened the velvet box and retrieved its contents. His snoring never ceased as I whispered 'I love you' over and over as I slid closer to him. His snoring never ceased as I carefully took his hand in mine and slid the simple gold band onto his left hand.

After I put the ring box back on the nightstand, I wrapped Alex up in my arms and sighed out of comfort. Content with my work, I gradually tipped off.

"Mm, morning, Alex." I mumbled into his chest, reluctant to pull away.

"Morning, Joh-" Alex stopped mid-greeting, immediately sitting up and leaving me to fumble onto the mattress. "What the hell is this?!"

 **A/N: YAY ONE SHOTS! As always, please read and review! It makes my day when my readers let me know whether or not they like a piece, or they request one! Hope you liked it, leave a comment below. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, alright, geez. I had a few people ask for more, which flattered me, but this WAS going to be a one shot. Damn reviewers are my weakness... This is all you're getting! No more, I swear! I'm already late on updating Closest Friend I've Got, I don't need another multi-chapter fic on my hands. Though, I** ** _might_** **be persuaded to do a third chapter if enough people want one...**

I froze, fiddling with the blanket.

"John?!"

"… A ring?" I murmured, slowly sitting up.

"A ring?!" He repeated, aghast. "What _kind_ of ring, John?"

"…A, uhm, gold ring?"

"Wha—No!" Alex groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "John Laurens, you _know_ what kind of ring it is. I'd like to know exactly _why_ this kind of ring is on my left hand- more specifically, my ring finger."

"It's just… ah, I'm not sure, it kinda…" I stumbled over my words, my thoughts befuddled from his reaction.

 _Oh, Christ, John, you fucked up. He didn't want this, oh, god, he's pissed._

"I, uhm, may've, you know…" I scrunched my face up, and sheepishly glanced up at his. "Proposed, ah, during the night."

Alexander's eyes couldn't have been wider. He stared at me in complete astonishment, his mouth opening and shutting of its own volition. His eyebrows were furrowed, but I couldn't tell if it was 'angry furrow' or 'happy but confused furrow'. He's too unpredictable, dammit.

"You… you proposed to me, without me knowing?" He slowly whispered, his eyes boring into mine.

I nodded, fearfully watching his eyes for an answer as to how he felt.

"Oh." He exhaled, closing his eyes.

I took a deep breath, giving him a moment to register everything. There were two outcomes to this: He explodes and leaves me, and writes a hundred books on how terrible I am, or he accepts the proposal and is happy and we have a hundred kids.

Either way, I'm screwed.

"Is that a good 'oh', or a bad one?" I nervously chuckled, scooting to the edge of the bed and standing.

He shrugged, and copied my movements, leading to us standing across the bed from each other. We both looked around the room, focusing on anything that wasn't the other person.

"It's a… good one." He quietly replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think if you'd done it while I was awake, I would've cried. And you know, when one of us cries…"

"We all cry." I supplied, lightly grinning at our old saying.

It started when we were in our mid-teens, seven or eight years ago. We'd met in high school, and I had found him hugging a sobbing girl in the hallway during lunch.

 _A freckled boy sat with his back against the wall, and a girl beside him with her head buried under her arms. He had wrapped her in a sideways hug, and was resting his chin on her upper back as he whispered to her. I awkwardly stood near them for a moment, before remembering that they'd see me creeping if they looked up._

 _"_ _Hey, uhm, are you guys okay?" I shyly asked, tilting my head._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, we're good." A boy about my age answered, unwrapping one of his arms from the girl and pushing a brown curl from his face. "Some ass just decided to break up with her in the middle of the cafeteria."_

 _"_ _Oh, damn, I'm sorry." I sincerely said to the girl, whose head had emerged from her bright red hoodie._ " _I'm John, anything I can do to help? Maybe kick someone's ass?"_

 _"_ _No, no, it's fine." She sniffled, quietly chuckling at my offer. "I'm Maria."_

 _I smiled and walked around them, taking a seat beside Maria and the boy. "It's a pleasure, Maria."_

 _She smiled, and turned to the other boy. "Alex, introduce yourself, this one's cute."_

 _The guy, who'd flushed a deep scarlet at her prompt, leaned forward so I could see him. "I'm Alexander Hamilton, but my friends call me Alex."_

 _"_ _It's nice to meet you, Alex." I nodded at him with a grin, which he returned. His eyes twinkled, literally twinkled, as his grin reached them. Oh, my god, he's gorgeous._

 _"_ _Likewise, John." He sniffed, and I realized that his eyes hadn't been twinkling due to his hotness. He was crying._

 _"_ _A… Are you okay, Alex?" I questioned, immediately worried that I'd said or done something stupid and made him cry._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm good, I just get a bit… upset, when someone messes with my friends." He timidly replied, his face blushing even more than before._

 _"_ _Ah, like if one of them cries—"_

 _"_ _We all cry." He finished, nodding at me. "I thought I was so clever thinking of that, but it seems other people have also thought of that saying."_

 _We both laughed at that, and the three of us spoke until the bell chimed._

After that day, we'd been inseparable. Our friends had merged into one giant friend group, and any time any of us would cry, we'd all cry with them, in a show of odd support.

While I was reliving old times, Alex had moved from his spot across from me. He'd walked around the bed and was standing right beside me, his hand comfortably bound in mine. I turned my body, directing all of my attention to him. My eyes roamed around his face, and I took in his appearance.

Tears were shimmering around his dark brown orbs, copying mine. His head was slightly tilted, as if he was trying to figure out what to say. He was softly biting his lip, pulling it to and fro. His eyebrows were furrowed upwards, bringing out his puppy eyes.

"They would've been tears of pure joy, dearest." He breathed, his warm breath mingling with mine.

I laughed, out of sheer happiness, and it was a watery laugh. Tears cascaded down my heated cheeks as I closed my eyes, the last thing I see being Alex coming in for a hug.

His bare arms encircled me, closing in and holding me tight. I snaked my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. We breathed into each other's necks, planting small kisses when we could.

"I love you, John Laurens." He murmured into my skin, running his hands through my loose hair.

"I love you, too, Alexander Laurens." I choked, sniffling through my warm tears.

He stiffened, and slightly pulled away, enough so that we were face to face. The loss of heat caused me to open my eyes, and I searched his as I waited for him to speak.

"Yeah, no." He brought his hand up to brush some of my tears away. "We'll talk about name changes later, John Hamilton."

I grinned, and let out another watery laugh. He smirked and inched his face closer.

"You're a ridiculously attractive crier, you know that?" He uttered once our noses had touched.

I gave a meager nod, too flustered by the closeness for anything else.

He lightly pressed his lips to mine, and we sighed into each other's mouths.

"I say we go back to bed." His voice rasped, and he placed his hands on my hips. He slowly pushed me backwards, until I landed on the bed with him in my lap.

"I agree."

 **A/N: Please, please, please, read and review! It makes my day to know that you liked my writing! Also, I'm accepting one shot requests for two fandoms, Hamilton and Harry Potter. Let me know if you want something! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I took another sip of my steaming coffee, scanning the front page of the newspaper. Nothing interesting had happened, aside from the moronic statements coming from our head of state.

"Ugh." I outwardly groaned into my mug, as Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, another day, another victory." He sang as he came around the table. He planted a kiss on the top of my head, and went in search of coffee. "The never-ending road to cavalry—"

"Its destiny, babe. Not victory." I interjected with the right lyric, grinning at him. He stopped swaying his hips, and turned to look at me with a beaming smile.

"Yeah, it is, destiny that we get married." He wriggled his eyebrows, and winked at me.

" _No,_ it's destiny that everyone in that movie dies." I joked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well." He _humphed,_ lifting his chin high. "Rude."

I chuckled, content filling me. That happened every time we bickered or bantered, it made me feel… at home.

He finished pouring himself a mug of dark coffee, and sat across from me at the table. His eyes were gleaming, and his smile was closed.

"I love ya." He said before sipping his hot coffee.

"You better, we're getting married." I laughed, folding my newspaper and placing it on the table's surface. "But, I love you, too."

"We're getting married." He repeated, his voice eager and full of wonder. "We're going to marry each other, John. I'm going to be your hubby!"

He shouted that last bit, fist-pumping into the air. I giggled at his endearing happiness, and couldn't help but shoot a large grin at him.

"Yes, dear, you will be my hubby." I agreed, taking another taste of my own coffee.

We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of breakfast, each doing our own thing. He was writing something on his notepad, a gift from Laf for Alex's last birthday. The two have been inseparable since, the notepad becoming a permanent fixture in Alex's life. I'd sent many angry texts to Laf in the months after Alex's birthday, complaining that he slept with the notepad more than he did with me.

I had abandoned my newspaper, and was internally planning our soon-to-happen wedding.

"John? What's got you grinning like a fool?" Alex's soft voice floated over the table.

"Mm, just thinking about the impending wedding." I replied, my eyes roaming around the ceiling in while I planned.

"Impending wedding? Christ, we haven't even been engaged two days and you're already thinking of that?" He laughed, rising from his seat to refill his caffeine need.

"You'll never be satisfied, huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and gesturing towards the coffee pot.

"Never." He smirked.

After he acquired more coffee, he came to stand behind me. Resting his free hand on my shoulder, I tucked my hand beneath his and gently squeezed.

"Any ideas you have for the wedding?" I asked, pulling the newspaper back to me and grabbing a stray pen from the tabletop. "A buffet, location, what kind of dress you want to wear, flower arrangements, guests?

"Wel—Wait, what was that middle one?" He cut himself off in lieu of a question.

"Location?" I repeated. "I was thinking we could have it in a park, then come back here with close friends to drink and celebrate."

"No, no, no, the other one." He moved from behind me to beside, and leaned his hip on my shoulder. His arm was wrapped around me, our hands firmly holding onto each other and sitting on top of my right clavicle.

"The other one… Oh! Flower arrangements." I eagerly nodded, excited about the botany I would have scattered about the party. "Yes, well, I was thinking Yellow Jessamine bouquets and Poinciana bouquets mixed throughout the setting, yeah? Since the former is South Carolina's national flower, and the latter is Nevis'! What do you think?"

"Yeah, okay, that's really cute and you're incredibly attractive when you talk flower to me." He exasperatedly agreed, giving a slight smile. "But, that's not what I was asking about. The dress? I'll be in my finest suit, no doubt. Hercules can wear the dress as my Maid of Honor."

"Woah, woah, hey, now. Hercules is going to be _my_ Maid of Honor." I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at him. "You've got the Schuyler sisters on your team, you can't have Herc, too!"

"Psh, like Angelica is on my team. You guys love each other too much." He scoffed.

"Yeah, because we'd bond every time y'all did something stupid in high school." I explained with a grin. I amusedly muttered to myself, "And adulthood."

"What was that, babe?" He looked down at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"Hmm? Nope, nothing." I open-mouth grinned at him, loving when he missed my light jabs at him.

"Mmhm, sure, dear." He smiled, slightly shaking his head as he pulled his arms away from me and headed back to the counter. He grabbed the little sugar shaker and returned to the table, sitting across from me.

"Not sweet enough?" I asked, nodding to the shaker.

"Coffee can never be too sweet, John. It's impossible." Alex lightly scoffed, prompting a chuckle from me.

"You're fantastic." I softly told him, laying my neglected newspaper back onto the table's surface. His eyes moved from his coffee cup to my eyes, my smile growing larger at his handsome doe orbs.

"Who? Me? Nah, I think you're the fantastic one, John Laurens." He grinned his dorky grin, transforming right back into his lovesick teenage-self right before my eyes.

We stared at each other for another moment, taking in the other's appearance, before contentedly turning back to our stuff.

My eyes would occasionally drift up and over my newspaper, spying on the boy with the coffee. He was in his own world, and you could clearly tell he was checked out of reality by his features.

His eyebrows would furrow, then unfurrow, then one would rise, then the other would lower, then they'd pop up together. They always did that when he was creating a conversation in his head, or imagining what to say to Jefferson or Madison next time he encountered one of them. Usually though, there'd be a lot more hand gesturing than facial expressions when he was thinking of those two.

His pink lips were pursed for the moment, but they'd been moving a few seconds ago. His commercial-like white teeth grasping his lower lip in contemplation, and releasing his lightly-marked flesh over and over again.

Damn, he's got some nice lips.

"John?" Alex interrupted my thoughts before they moved away from PG, and I glanced up at him.

"Yeah, hon?"

"You good? You looked a bit lost." He tilted his head, mimicking a confused Husky.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just get lost in your looks sometimes." I reassured, laughing at his sudden blush.

"I-I… Goddamn it, John, I almost went a full hour without you making me blush!" He fake scolded, his lips quivering as he fought the urge to grin.

It only took a second of silence for us to burst into laughter, relishing in the comfortable air afterwards.

"Okay, okay, we've got _actual_ shit to do." Alexander breathed, easing his laughter down to low chuckles.

"Of course, right, so who did we decide on for our flower girl?" I turned serious, looking him straight in the eye. His lips began to curl before he reprimanded himself, sporting a stern look instead.

"Definitely Peggy, she looks fantastic in a yellow dress."

"Oh, absolutely, she'd be perfect. Oh! Maria can be her Assistant Flower Girl." I grinned, proud of my idea for the couple.

"Aw, that'd be adorable!" Alex ardently agreed. "And they can have the same kind of dress, just different colors! Maria would, obviously, since it's her color, be in red and Peggy would wear yellow. Ooh, I'm getting excited!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell them our ide—Oh my god."

I froze.

Alex froze.

We stared in shocked silence at each other.

"We… we haven't told anyone we're engaged yet." I uttered, in absolutely awe that we'd forgotten to tell people.

Hell, we'd gone an entire day yesterday just basking in our happiness. We spent an _entire day forgetting to actually announce our engagement._

What the hell? And then we just went to bed and woke up this morning, made some coffee, made some wedding plans, and forgot our friends. Again.

"Jesus Christ, John, what… what do we do?" Alex quietly asked, his brown eyes piercing mine. "We can't just tell them, 'oh, yeah, we got engaged two days ago, anyways,' like, what the hell? They'd be furious! I can't believe we forgot to tell them…"

"It's, ah, it'll be fine, okay?" I haltingly reassured, anxiously thinking about telling them.

He's right; they'd be _furious._

Especially Theodosia. Oh my god, she'd be pissed, and I _do not_ want an angry pregnant woman to have all that hormone-infused rage directed at me and Alex.

Also, if she's pissed, then her husband is going to _loathe me._

Aaron and I have finally reached a point where we're kinda friends; we don't hate each other all that much, but we're not sleepover-having besties yet either. But all that work will go straight to hell if I upset his wife.

Or… Oh, my god. Angelica's going to kill us.

She's the one that will a _ctually, physically_ _murder us._

We're never going to get married; either we'll be killed by a psychotic pregnant woman, or by a woman who has been a Navy SEAL for over five years.

"No, it won't." I amended my earlier statement. "We're in _so_ much trouble, Alexander."

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever, and I feel like a horrible person. I was in the hospital for a while, and couldn't write, due to zero resources and my will to write being completely gone. But, hey! I updated! That means something... Right? I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I might keep going with this, it's a fun story. :) As always, I super appreciate reviews and hearing from my readers! Thanks so much for your patience :D Also, I've had a few reviews asking about smut and I'm just gonna say this... That's not my cup of tea. Sorry. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

"I… I'm going to _kill you both."_

Angelica's words repeated themselves in our ears as we ran, dodging street vendors and bicyclists. A glance was thrown over our shoulders every so often to make sure she hadn't caught up with us.

"We're going to die!" Alex shouted ahead of me, his body coursing through the oncoming crowds.

I followed closely behind at an equal pace, eager to find a safe resting place. I kept my eyes on his bouncing brown locks that were up in a ponytail, sucking in deep breaths to keep my lungs from exploding.

"I know!" I yelled back, nearly knocking into a young woman holding groceries.

"Watch it, idiot!" She screamed as I whizzed by.

"I'm sorry!"

We made it around the corner before our exhaustion hit us. Alex came to a stop right around the block, leaning against the side of the AT&T store. He gasped for air, gulping in as much as he could, as I did the same. I put my back against the wall, taking my place beside him, and slid onto the ground. My butt hit the pavement, and my eyes closed as I groaned and rubbed my face.

"Remind me again why we decided to tell her in person?" I asked through my hands, which covered my face from the beating sun.

"I, uh… I thought it would lessen her anger if she saw how cute and happy we are?" Alex bashfully answered. "Guess I was wrong, huh?"

"Yeah, no shit, babe." I muttered, grinning at his laugh.

"Boys?" A soft feminine voice voiced behind us.

We whipped around, ready to run if need be. Alex heaved a sigh of relief as he recognized the speaker.

"Eliza!" We shouted in unison. She giggled at our exclamation, bringing a hand up to over her smile. She was dressed in one of her powder-blue sundresses, a stark contrast to her Navy blue flats. Her raven hair was tied back in a bun, ringlets framing her face.

"Oh, god, we're happy to see you right now." I coughed, still recovering from our sprint. I hastily got up from my seat on the ground.

She stepped forward into my open arms, and we warmly embraced. We pulled away with smiles, and she hugged Alex with the same familiarity. They parted and Eliza turned to me with furrowed brows.

"Why do you guys look like you just ran a marathon?" She asked, squinting her eyes in suspicion. Alex and I exchanged looks before he answered.

"So, uh, we told Angelica… something, and she kinda got pissed at us." He awkwardly explained, scuffing the ground with his foot.

She tilted her head. "What could you've told her that would've made her mad enough to actually get you guys to run?"

"Hey! We're athletic." Alex indignantly claimed, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Sure, dear." She indulgingly nodded, looking at me for an actual answer.

"So, okay, just hear us out?" I took a breath, staring into her deep brown eyes. "And don't be mad?"

"Okay…"

"I proposed to Alex like three days ago." I started.

She gasped, covering her face with both hands in shock.

"And he said yes."

"OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED!" She screeched, flinging herself onto us. Alex was taken under her left arm while I got pulled under her other one, and we smiled at each other over her head while she cried into our shoulders.

"I'm so happy for you two! Oh, god, I'm so proud of my babies." She sniffled into our shirts, gulping air as she fluctuated between crying and praising us. "Oh, gosh, you guys are going to get married!"

"Okay, okay, dear, that's it, let… let us go." I muttered into her hair, slightly pulling away.

"Yeah, of course, oh my…" She mumbled, wiping tears from her face as she stepped back from us. We both kept a hand on each of her shoulders, just to make sure she wouldn't get hurt if she fainted from the news. "You guys. I love you so much." She whimpered, looking at us with proud mother eyes.

"We know, dear." I softly assured.

"Ugh, I have to go…" She grimaced, and wiped her tear-stained cheeks before smiling at us. "I have a meeting with daddy about my last semester."

"Oooh, we're gonna get to call you a college graduate soon!" Alex gushed, beaming at her.

"Oh, right back at you, kids!" She shot back, grinning. We waved and she headed off down the sidewalk.

"Oh, lord, that went a lot better than it did with Ange." I breathed, smiling at Alex. He nodded, and glanced around a few times.

"Yeah, where do you think she is, by the way?" He questioned, linking his hand with mine as he looked around the street. "I doubt we lost her, she's probably just scoping us out like prey, ready to just pounce and seriously maim u-"

"There you are!" A sharp voice hit us with a wave of fear.

We froze, our blood running cold as our breathing became labored.

"What… What do we do?" Alex shakily whispered, his brown eyes darkening as they darted around for a way out of the coming confrontation.

"Nothing, oh, god, we can't do anything…" I mumbled, my vision slightly blurring as fear overtook me. "She's too close."

"John Henry Laurens and Alexander Hamilton!" Angelica hissed from a few feet behind us, causing us to slowly turn around and face her.

"….Heyyyyyy, Ange." Alex nervously smiled at her, his skin paling at her tightly-pursed lips. She stood with her arms folded across her chest, blocking the words on her Navy-issue tee. Her frizzy black hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail, accentuating her facial features in an evil-queen kind of way. Her top lip fidgeted up, as if she was ready to spit acid on us.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" She gritted out, her deep auburn eyes steadily switching between glaring at me and Alex. "It better have been an apology for doing a life-changing thing and not telling me. Even though it happened three-fucking-days ago, right?"

We solemnly nodded our heads, studiously studying the ground as she scolded us.

"You know how long we've all known each other, yeah?" She undid her arms and planted the on her hips, sighing before furrowing her brows at us. "Eight years. We've all been friends for eight years, and I'm practically your big sister, and I love you guys."

"We love you, too, Ange." I softly replied, a hint of a smile on my lips. "And we're so sorry we didn't tell you right away, it's just… I don't even know, we got so sidetracked by happiness and thinking of the future, _our_ future-" I gestured to Alex. "-That we forgot to tell anyone. Today is honestly the first day we've started to tell people, and you were the first person we tried. We haven't even told our parents."

"Yeah, George and Martha are gonna be pissed that I never told them…" Alex added, wincing at the thought of telling his foster-parents such big news after three days.

She looked between the two of us, deliberating her response before quietly sighing. "Alright, I'm not mad anymore, I understand. I'm really happy for you guys."

She stepped forward and locked me in a back-breaking hug. "If you hurt my brother, I will tear you limb from limb and force-feed you your smoothied flesh." She murmured into my ear, kissing me on the cheek as she pulled away.

Alex wrapped his arms around her, happy that she wasn't mad anymore. She leaned into him, brushing her lips against his ear. "If you break my brother's heart, I'll burn all your writing and guarantee you never write again, or walk."

She happily chuckled when she stepped back, watching the two boys gently pull each other close and link their arms to assure neither would throw up.

"I'm scared." Alex mumbled into my ear, before straightening up and smiling at Angelica. I shakily nodded, holding on tightly to his arm.

"Okay, boys, I've gotta fly! I have new recruits coming in around noon, and it's already eleven, so I'd better skedaddle to the base. Love you, and congrats!" She perkily waved, and walked around us, strolling back down the sidewalk until we couldn't see her anymore.

"Oh, lord." We muttered in unison, breathily laughing as we internally celebrated surviving that conversation.

"She threatened my writing _and_ walking abilities!" Alexander exhaled, looking like the Joker as he grinned in spite of the very-real promise.

"That's it? She threatened to tear my limbs off and turn them into a smoothie, _then_ force-feed it to me!" I huffed.

He chuckled at our different threats, and a soft _bing_ went off and I felt my phone vibrate for a second in my pants pocket.

I pulled it out and checked the new message.

 _The Pegster_

 _Hey guys! I'm throwing a little get-together at my place to celebrate whatever the hell you can drink to, it's tonight at seven and I want everyone to be there! Be sure to bring a smile and any news or drama we can happily get drunk to. 3_

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

"It's Peggy, she's throwing a little party tonight and wants us to come with, quote, 'any news or drama we can happily get drunk to,' unquote. Should we just announce it there?"

"Oh, god, yeah, that'd be perfect! Everyone's gonna be there, we'll have booze, and they have enough space we can hide if need be."

"I agree, it'll be nice letting almost everyone know at once." I decided, nodding with a grin at our new plan.

"How about we go home, have a nice lunch, and then plan it out more before tonight?" Alex suggested, lifting a brow.

"Mm, that sounds wonderful." I leaned over and softly planted a kiss on his forehead. Hand in hand, we walked the four blocks back to our cozy apartment.

"What do you think about bringing something, like a box of cookies? Martha taught me never to show up empty-handed as a guest." Alex proposed, setting his mug down on the coffee table and sitting beside me on our couch. I hummed a 'yes', sipping from my slightly steaming mug of tea.

"I just want this to go as well as it possibly can, you know? It already went pretty well with two people, but we still have a lot to tell. There's no telling how some of them might react…" He pondered for a moment, staring into his coffee as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. "Should we omit the part where it happened three days ago?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure." I put my tea down next to his mug, leaning back and interlocking my fingers behind my head. "We _could,_ but Eliza and Ange already know and the latter would most definitely point it out if we didn't mention it."

"Ugh, true." He agreed, lifting his mug to his lips.

"Maybe we could just say it. No crazy story, just kinda see how it goes with the truth." I shrugged my shoulders, and smiled at him. "It'd definitely be less stressful than trying to figure out another way to create a good reaction with some insane thing, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So let's enjoy our drinks, finish this episode of Black Mirror, and take a nap for a few hours. Then we'll be going into this party at least a bit content, okay, babe?" I nudged his foot with mine, shooting him a smirk and a wink.

"Okay." He grinned, raising his drink.

I picked mine off the table and copied his movement. "To us."

"To us."

And we drank.

 **A/N: Oh, well, hello there. :) Unexpected chapter, right? I keep getting bits and pieces for this story, so I'm still working on it, and there'll be a few more chapters coming up but I'm not sure when. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, though, and please drop a review/like/favorite/puppy in my lap/icecream carton/I'm getting off track... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
